Escape Plan
by Ms. Quartermaine
Summary: Set in August 2007. With a little help, Tracy escapes from Shady Brook, and then, she and Luke end up in Disney World!
1. Part 1

**Title: **Escape Plan

**Author: **Ms. Quartermaine

**Summary: **Set in August 2007. With a little help, Tracy plans on escaping from Shady Brook.

Part 1

2 months. Had she been confined to these white walls for that long? 2 months without a single Quartermaine dinner. 2 months without a single night in her bed. 2 months without a single drop of alcohol. God, she missed that – She would drink away her away her feelings of sadness, rage, and hopelessness. But she couldn't do that now. She was forced to deal with what was happening.

Daddy had done this to her. _What kind of father arranges for his daughter to be committed to a mental institution? _And then she remembered. _The same kind of daughter who arranges for her father to be committed. _Yes, Tracy Quartermaine had sent her father to Shady Brook. Twice actually. Oddly enough, the first time, Luke Spencer was the one to come to his rescue. _Where is he now?_

"He doesn't love you," Alan announced, appearing on the bed.

"Wha—How?"

"I am your conscieeeeeence," he reminded her in a ghostly tone. "I am privy to your thoughts."

"Oh, really? What am I thinking now?" she questioned.

"You're thinking how wonderful it would be for me to go away."

"That's not fair!" she insisted. "I _always_ want you to go away."

"Not so." He shook his head. "Tuesday, July 24, 2007. 2:42pm. I discovered I was fading, and you pleaded with me to stay."

"Yeah, well, I changed my mind. Do you see any more fading in your future?"

"I'm a ghost, not a fortune teller," he stated simply.

"Damnit, Alan!"

"What?" He acted innocent.

"You know," she whispered. "You're wrong about Luke."

"Am I?"

"Yeah."

"Well, if it makes you feel better, keep telling yourself that."

She snapped, "Why do you have to be so mean?!"

He shrugged. "It's not my fault the truth hurts."

Tracy frowned, evidently upset by what her brother had just said.

"Trace, I'm sorry."

"I'm going to bed," she said coldly. "Do me a favor and stay the hell out of my dreams."

o0o0o0o

The next morning, Lulu surprised Tracy when she came over unannounced.

"Tracy! Tracy! I have the best news ever!"

"You dumped Logan?"

"No, Tracy. Listen to me!" she demanded, excitedly.

Tracy paused for a moment to really look at her stepdaughter. She was positively glowing. Just ecstatic. There was just one thing in this world that would make that girl so damn cheerful—Her father.

"Oh my God…," Tracy said, realizing. "You heard from…You heard from, Luke." She couldn't believe it.

Lulu nodded, smiling. "I did, and I told him _everything_ about uh, this, uh…"

"Predicament?"

"Yeah, predicament. Whatever you call it, and well, he's gonna get you out of here!!!"

This was too good to be true. Tracy did her best to keep the joy she felt hidden.

She nodded, again. "I swear. He called me to tell me he's gonna be back tonight, and when he asked for you—"

Tracy didn't hear the rest. Her heart about stopped when she found out that Luke cared enough to ask for _her_.

"Hey, Tracy? You with me?" Lulu tried getting her attention.

"Uh, what?"

"When he asked for you, I explained what happened. Oh, he's sorry that you got arrested and even sorrier for uh, this mess, but he's totally gonna make it up to you."

Tracy examined Lulu closely. "What has gotten into you? You're acting like…"

"Like I actually care about you?"

"Yeah, I don't get it."

The last month or so, the stepmom and daughter hadn't gotten along much at all. Their respect for one another seemed to vanish once Logan Hayes, Lulu's newest admirer, entered the picture. Tracy knew the young man, who happened to be Scott Baldwin's son, was no good for Luke Spencer's daughter. But, Lulu saw otherwise…

"Tracy," Lulu began to explain. "Look. I know that you love my dad, just like I know he loves you. And I know sometimes I act like I hate your guts, and yeah, sometimes, I do—"

"Well, thank you, little Lulu," she spoke sarcastically.

"But," she went on. "You've been, um, you've been good, I guess, to me, and no matter what Edward says, I still don't think you belong in here."

"Thank you," she said, grateful.

Lulu nodded. "Okay. So back to business. My dad has this whole plan."

"Let's hear it."

o0o0o0o

That evening, Tracy prepared to put her husband's plan into action.

"It's never gonna work." Alan had appeared…again.

"I didn't ask for you opinion," she responded through her teeth.

"No, but I know you'll take into consideration. You have to. I'm your conscience, remember?"

"Yes, I remember. Now, shut up."

"And there you go again, disrespecting the dead as usual."

"Oh, please." She rolled her eyes.

If Tracy didn't have work to do, the bickering between the two could've lasted for hours.

"I can't believe there is no lamp in here," Tracy said to herself.

"Well, it's probably so people like yourself can't put their head underneath it and feign illness to get out."

"Oh, would you just stop? I'll, um…" she thought aloud. "I'll come up with another way to make it look like I'm burning up." She paused for a moment. "Got it."

"What?"

"I am going to exercise."

Alan burst out laughing. "You? Exercise? Like that's happened since 1970."

"Ha. Ha," she spat before starting to do jumping-jacks.

"Oh my God. You're serious."

"7, 8, 9, 10…"

She stopped at 30. "Damn, I don't remember that being so hard. What's next?"

Alan just shook his head in amusement.

"Sit-ups!"

Alan put a hand over his face. "Ohhh, Tracy."

o0o0o0o

"All right. How do I look?"

"Like you've run a 10 mile marathon?"

"Really?" she said, happily.

"No," he laughed.

"Well, it'll have to do. All right." She took a deep breath.

"Oh, I can't watch." Alan closed his eyes.

"Prepare to be amazed."

"Tracy, it's never going to work. You're not an actress."

"It's going to have to. Okay. On the count of three. 1, 2, 3—" And with that, she fell to the ground, clutched her stomach, and yelped, "Ohhhh! Ohhhh!"

Alan was laughing hysterically.

"_Why _are you laughing? I'm supposed to be in pain here."

"You're moaning, 'Ohhh! Ohhh!'" he imitated. "Pain is not the first thing that comes to mind."

"Eww. Eww," she repeated. "Don't even go there."

"You know, Monica made that sound right before Oopsie—"

"Alan! I am _trying _to focus here. Ohhh! Oww!" she tried again. "Help! Help!"

In that second, two men in white coats entered. "Mam, are you all right?"

"Ohhh," she continued. "Yeah, yeah…I just—" They went to help her up, but she forced herself to fall to the ground again. "Ohhhh!"

"Less moaning," Alan coached.

"Shut up, Alan!" she screamed. "And then she told the men, "I'm fine. I'm fine. I, uh, just…" She swallowed hard. "I just had a cramp." She pretended it was no big deal, as she continued to clutch the right side of her abdomen. "I'm fine." Then, they helped her up a second time, and she, while still in their grasp, made herself fall a second time. "Ohhhh!"

Alan had his arms crossed. "I do not see an Oscar in your future."

Next, Tracy turned on the tears. "It hurts. It hurts…"

"We need to call 911," one of the men suggested.

The other one agreed.

Just then, another man came into the room. "Need help in here?"

"Yes, call 911. Tell the paramedics abdominal pain, and—" He felt her head although Tracy resisted. "A low-grade fever. Mam, does anything else hurt?"

She shook her head, "No, no, just my stomach…Ohhh, ohhh," she said while rubbing it.

"I'll call right away."

"Brava!" said Alan. "You surprised me, Trace. You just better hope the sequel goes as well."

Still lying on the ground, Tracy just glared at her brother.

He shrugged his shoulders. "What?"


	2. Part 2

Part 2

At General Hospital, the paramedics, along with Dr. Patrick Drake and Nurse Bobbie Spencer wheeled Tracy into a room. The men from Shady Brook were standing by.

"We'll take it from here," Patrick advised.

"She's a mental patient. She needs to be supervised in case she runs off."

"She's in no condition to escape. Now, get out and let us work." Reluctantly, the men left. "All right," commanded Patrick. "Bobbie, I need a CBC, Chem 7, lytes…"

"Well, _that's_ more than you bargained for," noted Alan, but Tracy just ignored him.

"Um, shouldn't we just start with an abdominal exam?" Bobbie said, as she was in on the plan.

"I want to be thorough, and need I remind you, I'm the doctor here—"

"No, I am!" Another doctor said in a bold tone upon entering the room.

Tracy breathed a sigh of relief. She could tell, even with the mask and glasses that the doctor wore, that this man was her husband.

"Who the _hell_ are you?" asked Dr. Drake.

"I am Dr. VonSkeemerman, General Hospital's newest trauma surgeon."

Dr. Drake seemed skeptical. "I've never seen you before now."

"Because I am new. Or don't you remember?"

His accent was thick and a bit unbelievable. Tracy did her best not to laugh.

"What's your name again? And where are you from?" Patrick inquired.

"Dr. VonSkeemerman. I come from Austria. The Quartermaines have requested that I examine this woman because I am the best."

"Oh, brother…" Alan commented.

"Now, excuse me," Dr. VonSkeemerman ordered.

"Bobbie, do you know this doctor?"

"I do," she nodded. "He is very, very good, and if Monica and Edward requested that he examine Tracy, then we should respect their wishes."

"Fine," he said, almost shoving the medical chart at Dr. VonSkeemerman.

"Thank you, Doctor," he responded as Dr. Drake stormed out of the room.

When Luke was sure that he was gone, he walked over to his wife. "I've missed ya, Spankybuns," he said tenderly.

She could've cried, as happy as she was. "I've missed ya too," she said, trying not to get teary-eyed.

After sharing a much too short of a kiss, Bobbie reminded them of the business they had to take care.

"We'll finish this later," Luke whispered into his wife's ear.

"All right, you two." Bobbie reached into a drawer and took out a surgical nurse's cap and a patient's gown. "Here, Tracy, put these on…"

Afterwards, Bobbie proceeded to cover her from neck to toe with the hospital bed sheet. "We're gonna pretend we're taking you upstairs for an operation," she explained.

"Then what?"

"It's a surprise." Luke winked.

"Oh, Tracy, Tracy, Tracy," Alan continued to irritate her. "This does count as another unconscionable thing, you know. You're _never_ gonna get rid of me now."

Ignoring him, she told her husband, "Let's do this."

Luke wasn't discrete about his actions, but he wasn't tactless either. Wheeling Tracy through the halls, he announced, "Patient here. Move. I got patient. Needs operation. Move please." He received several strange glances, but no one approached him. Less than a minute later, the three (four with Alan) arrived to the elevator.

"We made it," said Luke.

"In the clear." Bobbie smiled.

But the siblings had spoken much too soon. The elevator dinged as they were going up, and Monica Quartermaine entered.

"Hi Monica!" said Alan, brightly.

"Monica!" Bobbie said cheerfully. In this second, Luke decided to cover Tracy _completely_ with the sheet. Then, he made sure his surgical mask was over his face.

"Lose a patient?" Monica asked sadly.

"Yeah. Transport never came, so we're taking her to Pathology ourselves."

"For an autopsy?" Monica knew the hospital didn't perform autopsies often. Usually, the cause of death was known, and there was no need for one.

"What else would we be going to Pathology for?" Bobbie said, uncomfortably.

Monica looked strangely at her. "I'll, um, see you later," she said as the elevator dinged and she exited.

"Close call," muttered Luke.

"Ughhhk," Tracy sounded. "Get this sheet off of me."

"Sorry, Wife," Luke said, removing the cloth.

The elevator dinged yet again, and this time, the doors opened to the hospital roof. "This is our stop?" questioned Tracy.

"Yep, and that helicopter is for us."

Bobbie reached under the gurney and pulled out Tracy's bag of normal clothes. "Don't forget these."

"Thank you, Barbara."

Tracy also thanked her, appreciative of her help in all of this.

"You're welcome. Now go before you get caught. And be careful!"

"Right, right…" Luke mumbled as he led Tracy into the helicopter.

"Tight squeeze, huh, Wife?!" he shouted over the loud noise.

"Yeah!"

"Kind of like old times!!!"

Luke reminded her of the hotel fire in 2004, before their marriage, when the both of them were evacuated at the same time in the same copter.

"I remember!"

"But this time is so much better!!!"

It was getting hard to hear. "What?!"

"Much better! This time!!!"

"I can't hear you, Luke!!!"

"THIS TIME IS MUCH BETTER BECAUSE NOW…I CAN DO THIS!" He leaned forward and started to kiss her passionately. He never kissed her like that before, and his warm lips firmly planted on hers made her want to melt.

The pilot noticed the sudden silence. "Everything all right back there?"

"Oh…," said Alan, crossing his arms in disappointment. "I'm sure it's never been better."

o0o0o0o

Hours later, Tracy had placed her regular clothes over her hospital gown. Luke had changed out of his Dr. VonSkeemerman ensemble and into a tan suit and a blonde wig and mustache. The couple had reached their destination, a popular resort area in Orlando, Florida.

"Orlando, Luke? Orlando?! Too close to Port Charles."

"Relax, Sugar Plum. They're expecting us to go far. No one is gonna suspect that I took you to Mickey Mouse's house."

"And what about all these people? Won't someone recognize us if they put are pictures on the news?"

"Look at me," he said, gesturing to his blonde hair. I have a whole bag of disguises." He held up his luggage. "I suggest you change into something else. How do you feel about a hot pink wig?"

"Oh, God."

"Kidding. We'll worry about your costume later. Just sit tight over there, while I check in."

o0o0o0o

"So, let me get this straight. Since I've been gone, you've been arrested _and_ committed to a mental institution?"

Luke and Tracy, in their normal attire, were resting comfortably in their hotel suite about to discuss what to do next.

"That's right." She pretended not to let it bother her that she virtually traded places with the chair-bound one.

"Wow, Tracy." His voice was filled with regret. "I'm, um, sorry."

"Ah, well, you couldn't have seen it coming. I know I didn't."

"I tried warning you!!!" Alan popped into the room.

"Anyway…" Tracy made sure to focus herself on her husband, not her aggravating, deceased brother. "We need a plan."

"Yes, I agree."

"I tried blackmailing Scott into dropping the charges. He, uh, has a son…In Port Charles, actually. Tracy was careful not to mention that this son was involved with Luke's daughter. "Left the pregnant mother years ago. Thought I could use that against him, but I have no proof that this one kid is indeed his."

"And why didn't my Spanky get proof?"

She imitated, "'Cause your Spanky was confined to a damn 12 by 12 box!"

Luke moved back from her. "Fair enough. No need to get feisty, my little, luscious, lolly pop."

She planted her face in her hands. "I'm sorry. I'm just a little, uh, stressed, about this whole thing."

Luke held a glass of scotch in front of her. "Here, have this."

It looked good. God, it looked so damn good. But, Tracy pushed it away. "I need to be able to focus. And so do you. I thought your escape plan was all worked out!"

"Part 1 was," he said sweetly.

"Oh, I bet you're happy now, Trace!" Alan piped in.

"Shut up!"

"What?" asked Luke, and then he understood. "Ohh…Alan is here, isn't he?"

"Uh, no. No. No." She was obviously lying.

"Luke, please, don't give me a hard time. I don't need this right now."

Luke noticed a sense of apprehension and sadness in her voice, which wasn't normal for his wife. This worried him. "You all right there?"

"I'm fine," she told him. But she wasn't fine. No way in hell did she _ever_ want to return to Shady Brook. The place was full of despair and could send even the most rational person round the bend. But unless Tracy could demonstrate that she was indeed sane, she feared she'd once again end up there. "I just need to figure out what to do about this."

"Well, you won't have to do it alone." He was sitting across from her but decided to stand up and sit beside her. "Not anymore," he said, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Reluctantly, she accepted his comfort. "I'm here now, and we're going to figure this out together."

Alan noted, "Wow, he actually sounds sincere."

Tracy bit her lip to keep from yelling out his name.

"Tracy?"

"Hmm?" She was trying _so hard_ not to let her brother's presence be known.

"Do you want me to go get you a coffee or something?"

"No, I think I'm rattled enough, don't you?" she said in a high-pitched voice.

He nodded. "Good point—Okay. Trace. We have to focus. Focus. Focus. Focus."

"I'm focusing," she responded quickly.

"All right. First things first. We actually don't need proof that Scott has a son."

"Wait, what?"

"We're no longer guilty of kidnapping."

"Why'd you give me such a hard time about getting proof then?"

"Was just having fun," he shrugged.

"And, _why _did you wait so long to tell me about this?!" She slapped his shirt in frustration.

"I didn't wait that long. I just got confirmation about a half hour ago."

"From?"

"Lulu."

Tracy remembered Luke being on the phone with someone earlier at the check-in desk. She never questioned him about it, but she now suspected that it was his daughter. She wondered out loud, "What kind of information does Lulu have?"

Luke explained, "She's been in contact with Natasha—"

"Alexis Davis."

"Yeah, Natasha. She was working on an appeal, remember? And…she just got the decision reversed." Luke went on to inform her that Nikolas had guardianship just like before and was choosing not to press charges.

Tracy let out a sigh of relief. "All right. Good. So, we're in the clear."

"But what about meeeeeee?" said Alan, using his stupid ghostly tone again. "How do you get rid of meeeeeee?"

Luke noticed that Tracy was fidgeting in her seat. "Alan's bugging you, isn't he?"

"Just a little," she said, signaling with her thumb and index finger.

"Alan!" he yelled. "Wherever you are, just give her a break, will you?!"

"He's not going anywhere until I confess to forging the will, remember?" she reminded her husband.

"That's right," affirmed Alan.

"Ohh," Tracy groaned, putting a hand on her face. At this rate, she was _never_ going to be released.


	3. Part 3

Part 3

"Disney World?!" Tracy shouted at her husband. "You want to go to Disney World? Am I married to an 8 year old or what?"

It was now morning. Due to Alan's constant badgering and Tracy's inability to concentrate the night before, the couple was unable to devise the second part of their plan. Luke had suggested they try again today, but first, he thought a visit to the well-liked amusement park would do both of them good.

"It'll clear our minds," he told her. "We won't think about anything at all. We'll just go and have a good time. And then tonight, when we get back to the room, we'll put our heads together and take care of this issue once and for all."

"Do you have _any_ idea how ridiculous that sounds?"

"It'll be fun," Luke insisted. "Look at this way. Maybe we can ditch Alan on the _Haunted Mansion_ ride."

Tracy had to laugh.

"I heard that!" the ghost screamed.

"He heard that," Tracy transferred the message.

"Alan," Luke said to the air. "Will you be joining us?"

"He won't be joining us," Tracy replied, "because we are not going."

Tracy Quartermaine didn't do this kind of thing. Being at an amusement park the whole day, in 95 degree weather, with hundreds of people (more than half of them screaming children) was not her idea of a fantastic time.

"Yes, we are," Luke said. "Come on." He held out his hand. "There's a whole bunch of clothes in that bag. Choose something. Put on a wig. Then, let's hit it."

o0o0o0o

"I can't believe he talked you into this," Alan said to Tracy.

"I can't believe you talked me into this," Tracy said to Luke.

The husband, wife, and the wife's ghost of a brother stood right next to Cinderella's Castle. Luke was once again wearing his blonde wig and moustache, but instead of the suit, he decided on jeans and a T-shirt. Tracy, too, was in jeans and a T-shirt, a bright yellow one. Her wig was a reddish one.

"I feel disgusting," she muttered under her breath.

"Well, you look amazing, Sunshine."

She rolled her eyes. "Can we just do whatever it is you want to do, so we can go back and figure out how to prove to the world that I'm not a nut case?"

"What's the rush?" Luke consulted his brochure and map. "All right. We're in Fantasyland."

"Sure seems like it," Alan chimed in. "Wouldn't expect to find my sister at Disney World in real life."

Tracy ignored him. "So, what does that mean?" she asked Luke.

"It means we should hit the attractions in this area before going anywhere else."

She shrugged. "Makes sense."

Luke noted the lack of enthusiasm. "Where is your eagerness, love? This is going to be EXCITING!"

"Yep, definitely in Fantasyland," mumbled Alan. "You two are scaring me. I'm taking a break." And with that, he faded into the air.

"Oh my God," whispered Tracy. "He's gone. Alan…," she elaborated. "You freaked him out, and he left."

Luke chuckled. "Wow. Miracles really do happen here."

Tracy laughed.

"How long you think he'll be gone? Ah, never mind. Let's just enjoy this day without him…So, I'm thinking we go on _It's a Small World_ first."

"Isn't that a ride with dancing dolls? Why do you want to do that?" She arched an eyebrow.

"Air-conditioning, wife. Air-conditioning."

"Ooh, good point. Let's go!"

Once the ride was over, both of them exited as Tracy complained, "If I am singing that stupid song for the rest of day, Luke, it is your fault."

"You agreed come to go on!"

Tracy sighed. "All right. Whatever? What's next?"

"Hmm…_Mad tea party_. Hey, that actually sounds like something you might enjoy."

Luke and Tracy approached the attraction and noticed that the oversized tea-cups were spinning. Tracy quickly turned around. "No, no, no, no, no."

"It'll be adventurous."

"Vomit-inducing," she corrected.

He practically dragged her to the line. "Look at this. We'll be able to get on in the next group."

"Yippee," she responded, voice full of sarcasm.

Soon, they got on, and not soon enough, they got off. Spinning in circles, even if just for less than 5 minutes, was too much for them.

She put her hand over her mouth, "I hate this, Luke."

"Sorry about that," he said, rubbing his stomach. "Woah. Good thing I didn't have that cheese with breakfast this morning."

Tracy made a face, as Luke took another peek at the map. "We need something a little less, uh…Oh, look at this! _Snow White's Scary Adventures_."

She looked up at him, "Am I supposed to be excited?"

"It's in the _daaaaaaaaark_," he whispered suggestively into her ear.

"Oh, Luke!"

o0o0o0o

It was lunch time, and Luke and Tracy were eating at _Cinderella's Royal Table_.

"Having fun, yet?"

Tracy picked at her pan seared salmon with saffron crab risotto. "No, not really."

"Not a good meal?"

"No, actually, probably the best one I've had since May or June…Or whenever it was when, uh—"

He knew she was thinking about Shady Brook and how to get Edward to "uncommit" her. "Hey, hey, stop." He reminded her that this was not the time for that; that they would concern themselves with that matter later.

"So…No fun at all? Not even with my surprise in _Peter Pan's Flight_?"

Tracy blushed, "Luke, I can't believe you did that. There _are _hidden cameras on that ride."

"Shoot. We might have to confiscate that tape."

In response, Tracy just laughed.

"I've missed that smile, Spankybuns."

Tracy cleared her throat, "Um, are we done here?"

"Just waiting on the bill…"

Once the bill was brought over, Luke took it and offered to pay for Tracy. She let him, but suspected the money came from her bank account, anyway.

"So, I think we're done with Fantasyland, unless you want to go on _The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh_ or something."

"Pass," she said. "What's next?"

"Mickey's Toon Town Fair."

"Doesn't sound much better than Winnie the Pooh."

He put an arm around his wife's shoulder. "Come, my sweet, and we shall see…"

When they arrived to this area of the park and found out that there wasn't much to do except meet the characters.

"Want to meet Mickey?" asked Luke.

"You're not serious, right?" she questioned.

"It's up to you. You might not ever get a chance to do this again."

Tracy paused and thought for a moment. Luke was much too into this. He actually appeared to be _enjoying_ himself. "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"This? All of this? This whole, 'Ooh! Disney World! Fun!' thing."

"Because Spanky, you deserve to have some fun in your life."

"Spending the day here isn't at the top of my list. And I know it's not at the top of yours either."

It couldn't have been. Luke Spencer didn't give a damn about this kind of thing. He would've been content spending the day in the hotel room with an assortment of alcoholic drinks, not…not eating at Cinderella's Castle or whatever it was called and taking pictures with some random man dressed in a mouse costume.

"People can surprise each other, Trace. Now, come on, let's go. It's still lunch time, so the line isn't that long." Gently, he took her hand. "Come on," he urged. Reluctantly, she tagged along. As soon as they arrived to the front, they shook hands with Mickey. The photographer then snapped a picture and informed them of the time and place to view it.

"Sounds good," said Luke. "Thank you." To Tracy he said, "Wasn't that worth it? I think we should put that photo on next year's Christmas cards!"

She just shrugged.

"Ohhh, we have work to do." He pulled out his map. "Tomorrowland!"

"Hmm?"

"That's where we're heading…Hmm, _Space Mountain_ is there. Betcha you're too afraid to go on that."

She shook her head in disappointment. "If you think that's going to get me to go on, you're wrong. I'm not scared; I just refuse to go on a roller coaster when I can be spending the day doing other, more productive things." She crossed her arms.

"Nah, I think you're just scared."

"Am not."

"Am too."

"Am not."

"Am not," Luke repeated the phrase to confuse her.

"Am too!" And it worked.

"See you are scared! Chicken."

She grabbed the brochure with the map inside and hit him on the head with it. "Let's go."

"Wait, what?"

"The ride. Let's go." This time, she dragged him towards the attraction, an indoor roller coaster in the dark.

"Wow, line is long, don't you think?"

"Aww," she said in a baby-voice. "Looking for an excuse to get out of it? Could _you_ be the one who's actually afraid?"

Luke smiled at his wife at admirably. Maybe she would end up having a good time after all…


	4. Part 4

Part 4

"Woah," Luke said while he shook his head. "Gotta love that rush."

"Rush or no rush, Luke; I think we should've read those warning signs more carefully. You know, the ones about back problems and all that." Tracy rubbed the back of her neck. Space Mountain was not a smooth ride and caused her some unneeded pain.

"You'll be fine," Luke assured her. "And if not, Dr. VonSkeemerman will fix it…Tonight," he whispered with a twinkle in his eye.

Tracy ignored his flirtatious tone. "Can we do something a little less adventurous?"

"Ah, you mean, something boring."

Tracy glared.

"Fine. Fine. What about _Tomorrowland Transit Authority_? A 1o minute, relaxing ride." He kept reading the pamphlet. "Aw man, but it's in open daylight. Where's the fun in that?"

"Oh, Luke, enough. Let's go."

Once they got to their destination, Luke said, "Wow, this ride _must_ be boring. There is _no_ line."

"Maybe we're just lucky." She smiled, as she and Luke sat in the blue car.

"Boooooooooring," Luke muttered.

"So was _It's a Small World_, and you made me go on that."

"Air conditioning," he reminded her.

Tracy shrugged, as the ride started to move…

When it was done, the two got off and approached _Buzz Light Year's Space Ranger Spin_.

Tracy recalled what happened on the tea cup spinning ride and advised her husband to skip this attraction.

"But, you get to control the spinning! And there are targets that you get to shoot at!" he insisted.

"Oh my God. You really do have the mentality of an 8 year-old."

"Please, Spanky. Please," he begged.

She narrowed her eyes, "_What_ are you doing?"

"I just want to go on. Come on."

"Fine," she gave in. "But, just so you know, if I shoot more targets than you, I get to choose what we do next."

Luke burst out laughing, "Yeah, like _that's_ gonna happen."

Oddly, enough, it _did_ happen.

"Ha!" Tracy spat as the ride ended and came to a complete stop. "600,500 points. I win."

"My laser gun must not be working right," Luke said as he inspected it.

"Yeah, right. Face it, Lukey, you lost to a girl!" She folded her arms over her chest and smiled, satisfied.

"I think we need a rematch."

"Why? You want to try and beat your measly score of 250,000?"

"Not nice, Wife. Not nice." He shook his head jokingly, as she laughed.

"I'll take that," she removed the brochure and map from his grasp. "_Auntie Gravity's Galactic Goodies._"

"What?"

"That's our next stop."

"Something tells me this place does not have the kind of goodies I am hoping for…"

"Hey, now, I won fair and square, so I get to choose, and I choose ice cream," she said, noting on the map that the place served desserts.

"I could go for ice cream," he said.

"Good."

Upon arriving at the restaurant, Luke and Tracy ordered their hot fudge and strawberry sundaes, respectively, and began to eat.

"Is it good, husband?"

"Very, wife. Nice choice."

"Thank you," she said, enunciating each word.

"So, would I be wrong in assuming that you've at least had a little fun so far?"

Tracy shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe not completely wrong, but—"

"Ah," he held his hand up. "That's all I need to hear."

He watched as the stunning woman in front of him, his wife, dipped her spoon into her ice cream and gracefully put it into her mouth. Tracy noticed that he was staring at her.

"What?"

"Nothing," he said.

"No, seriously. What? Do I have ice cream on my nose or something?" She went to take out a compact mirror.

"Spunky, spunky. Stop. It's not that. I was just thinking how beautiful you are." He never took his eyes off of her while telling her that.

Tracy was caught of guard. "Oh, uh, thanks," she said like a little girl.

Luke chuckled.

"I mean, uh…"

Luke leaned in and kissed her, "It's okay, Spanky. I still love ya."

After their dessert, the couple headed to another section of the park. "Adventureland," Luke pointed out. "That's where we're at now."

Out of breath, Tracy spoke sarcastically, "All right, that's great. Um, think we can go on something with air conditioning?"

"Sure, but first, drink some of my water. You look exhausted."

"Well, yeah! We just walked across the _entire_ park."

"Yeah, sorry about that. Anyway, uh, what do you think of _Pirates of the Carribean_?"

"I'm on board."

And so, Luke and Tracy went on the 10 minute "cruise" in the cool, underground cavern.

The moment it was done, Tracy laughed, "Well, a bunch drunk pirates guzzling booze, setting fires, carousing with women...Just like a night at the Haunted Star, isn't it?"

Luke was glad that she seemed genuinely happy. "I'll say," he replied. "Oh, hey, look. I found the perfect ride for us." He showed the map to Tracy.

"_Jungle Cruise_?"

"Well, you are my Jungle Queen, remember?" He winked.

o0o0o0o

"_Zippity doo dah; zippity ay. My oh my, what a wonderful day. Plenty of sunshine headin' my way. Zippity doo—_ Luke! Damnit!" Tracy turned around when she felt her husband approach her from behind. "I thought you were in the bathroom," she told him.

"I was. Were you singing?" he changed the subject.

"No, I was uh—"

"Singing," he finished before laughing.

"It's your fault. You made me go on _Splash Mountain_ with that ridiculous song."

"Well, look at it this way. At least you don't have _It's a Small World_ stuck in your head anymore."

"Ugh. You _had_ to remind me."

"Nice voice, by the way. We should do Karaoke one night."

She stuck her tongue out before asking Luke what he planned on going on next. He noted that they were in Frontierland and that _Big Thunder Mountain Railroad_ could be entertaining.

"No," she said. "No more roller coasters. I want to be able to move tomorrow."

"And I want you to be able to move tonight." He caressed her chin with his finger.

"Ahem—" she interjected. "There are children here…"

"Think there are children on _Tom Sawyer's Island_ over there?"

Tracy hid her smile. "I'm sure there are, but let's go, anyway."

As Luke and Tracy were boarding the raft to get to the island, Luke warned her, "Don't fall in."

"Ha. Very funny."

Soon, the two of them and the rest of the people in the raft were approaching the island. Children were running around everywhere—laughing loudly, screaming, and doing all those other things kids do.

Tracy was about to complain until she realized that she _was_ at Walt Disney World, where there _of course_ were going to be noisy, obnoxious children.

"Come, Wife," Luke led her past the yelling youngsters and towards the chairs under the oak trees, reserved for parents.

"Wow, this is kind of nice," Tracy said, pleased.

"Want a lemonade or something from, uh—" He read the brochure. "_Aunt Polly's Dockside Inn_?"

"Sure."

Minutes later, Luke returned to his wife's side. "Here's your ice cold lemonade."

The two of them sat in the shade together.

"It's actually kind of nice out if you're not in the sun," noted Tracy, sipping from her beverage.

"Yep," Luke agreed as he took out the map again. "Hmm…"

"Is there a problem?"

"Nope. Just looking at what else there is to do..._Country Bear Jamboree_," he read. "Hey, you like to sing."

She warned, "Don't even go there."


	5. Part 5

Part 5

"It's getting daaaaaaaaaaark," Luke said. "Perfect time to go on the _Haunted Mansion_ ride. Too bad Alan's gonna miss that, huh? Bet he would've liked it…"

"Oh, Luke," she muttered.

After Frontierland, they had continued on their way to Liberty Square, home of the _Haunted Mansion _and the_ Hall of Presidents_. Luke was trying to convince his Spankybuns to go on the former.

"So, what do you say?"

"What the hell," she shrugged, as the two entered the line. '''Here lies poor old Fred; a great big rock fell on his head?'" Tracy was reading one of the "humorous" headstones. "Is that supposed to be funny?"

She saw that her husband was laughing. "I'll take that as a 'yes.'"

Eventually, they made it to the front of the line, where a man dressed as a butler greeted them and their group and then welcomed all of them into the library.

"Ooh, scary," joked Luke as the room began to "stretch." It seemed that either the ceiling went up or the floor went down.

"How do you think they do that?" questioned Tracy.

Immediately after, they approached the Doom Buggies, the cars that would take them on a journey throughout the mansion. Luke and Tracy got in, and the ride took off.

"Afraid?" he wondered out loud.

"No," she insisted.

"Wait, do you feel that?" he said in an ethereal tone.

"Very funny."

"No, Trace. I'm serious. Like there's somebody right—"

And then he appeared. "Alan!" Tracy screamed in frustration.

"Wait, Alan?!" asked Luke.

"He's here. Sitting in between us…" To her brother she asked, "What are you doing? I thought you were on a break."

"And miss my favorite ride? Not a chance, Tracy. Not a chance."

She just sighed.

"Just ignore him, Spunky," advised Luke. "Maybe we'll get lucky and he'll disappear again."

"I wouldn't count on it," said Alan.

Tracy put her face in her hands, as Luke reached through Alan to put an arm around her shoulder.

"Um, excuse me, Luke? This is a bit uncomfortable…"

"Let's just enjoy this ride," Luke told his wife.

She nodded.

Unfortunately, enjoying the ride seemed to be impossible as Alan did not shut up once. Tracy pretended that he wasn't there, but Luke knew better.

"Thanks a lot, Alan," Luke spit out. "You're ruining her fun. I hope you're happy."

At that moment, the cart they were in spun around and revealed a mirror. Normally, upon looking into the mirror, guests would see a ghost like figure in the Doom Buggy with them, but instead, Tracy _and_ Luke saw Alan.

"What in the—?! Spunky, I—" He couldn't believe it. He looked in the mirror again, and Alan was gone.

"What's the matter, Luke?" Tracy inquired. "You look like you've seen, well, a ghost."

"That's because he did," said Alan, chuckling to himself. "That was pretty cool. I didn't know I could do that."

"What did you do?" Tracy demanded he give her an answer.

"Ohhh, nothing." He chuckled again before fading.

Tracy turned her attention towards Luke. "You okay there?"

He swallowed. "Yeah, I'm okay." He turned to the left and then the right, seeing if he could find Alan again.

"Luke?"

"What?!" he jumped.

"Did you see Alan in that mirror?" she asked flat out.

"If I said 'yes,' would you think I was crazy?"

She laughed, "No! Look who you're talking to."

Luke just smiled.

The ride might have not been a romantic one, but in that moment, Tracy decided to rest her head on her husband's shoulder. Luke kept his arm around her, as the two took pleasure in the rest of the attraction.

o0o0o0o

That night, after pasta at _Tony's Town Square Restaurant_, Tracy was standing outside Cinderella's Castle, waiting for Luke to return. The two were going to watch the firework show.

"Back!" he said, tapping her shoulder from behind. "And I got a gift for you."

"Really?" She smiled.

"Yep." He pulled out a set of Minnie Mouse ears and Mickey Mouse ears.

"Oh god. I am _not_ wearing that."

"Aww, why not? Look. I even got 'Sweet Cheeks' stitched to the back of mine and 'Cuddles' to the back of yours. You remember when we used those names, don't you?"

Tracy recalled Edward almost catching her and her husband altering Alan's will. The married couple used those nicknames to cover up their actions.

"Yeah, I remember. That whole will thing was kind of the start of our most recent, uh, problem," she said, referring to Alan.

"Well, it's no longer a problem. Or at least not a big one."

Tracy was confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, we might not be able to make Alan go away, but I can assure you that you're not going to have to return to Shady Brook."

"Yeah, well, we'll see—You have a plan or something? And I thought we weren't allowed to talk about that 'til later."

"Relax, Sugar Plum. Relax and listen."

"Listening."

Luke smirked before continuing. "Okay. I got a call from Lulu while buying these ears for us, and she got Edward to admit that he just did this as part of a plot to take over ELQ…Old man didn't even know he was being tape-recorded."

"God, I love that girl," Tracy said, speaking of Lulu. "So, now what?"

"She managed to get a hold of Dr. Winters. You're still going to have to do the whole psychoanalysis thing—"

Tracy frowned.

"But, you won't have to step foot in the nut house ever again. Therapy can be done at GH or the house. Whatever you prefer."

"I prefer none of the above, but uh—" She pressed her lips together. "Thanks. Did you know about Lulu's plan?"

"I had no idea, or else you've would've been the first to know."

She nodded. "Thanks."

"You already said that," he joked.

She grinned. "I mean, thanks for everything. For the whole escape plan, and um, this—"

"This?"

"The trip to Disney World," she clarified. "I, um…"

He finished her sentence. "Had more fun than you thought you would?"

"Yeah," she admitted.

"I'm glad."

Just then, the firework spectacular with accompanying music began. A dazzling array of brightly colored sparks filled the night sky. Luke pulled Tracy closer to him, and the two enjoyed the show.

As it came to an end, Luke spoke softly into Tracy's ear, "How 'bout we head back to the room and make our own fireworks?"

Arm in arm, with their Mickey Mouse ears on, Sweet Cheeks and Cuddles exited the park.

Tracy smiled. "Sounds good to me."

It was the perfect way to end their adventure.

The End.

_Special Thanks…_

Carrie (hookedongh): Thanks for coming up with the original plot of this fanfic with me. Also, thanks for the Disney World idea! Even though I had sent Luke and Tracy in Orlando, Florida, I had no intentions of them going to the amusement park until after you mentioned it. Finally, thanks for the help with getting Tracy uncommitted.

Disney World Theme Park Information Site: This wonderful website provided the information I needed about the Magic Kingdom.


End file.
